ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Ultimate Infinity/Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is one of the playable characters for ''Disney Ultimate Infinity. ''She represents the ''Star VS. The Forces of Evil ''franchise and comes in a Mega Toy Box Pack with Marco Diaz. Background W.I.P. Skill Tree Her attacks are mostly based not only her wand but her hand to hand and armed combat skills as well and in addition to that, she can also innate magic as well as creating new things from unused sources. Also, her Skill Tree can be upgraded similar to the Skill Tree from the first Marvel Ultimate Alliance Game. In addition to those, she would become one of the most powerful Playable characters in the Disney Infinity series so far, starting at Level 20 Regular Attacks *Karate Kicks: She can perform Karate Kicks at the opponent. **Karate Long Kicks (Level 1): An upgraded version of the original Karate Kick, she can do it even longer at the opponent. *Karate Punch: She does various karate punches. * Ranged Attacks *Magic Spells: Star Butterfly can do many kinds of magic spells with her wand. **Rainbow Blast: Creates a rainbow with a fist at the end. **Shooting Star Explosion: Shoots explosive shooting stars. ***Shooting Superstar Explosion: An upgraded version of the same spell as mentioned above but with red stars and dealing more power. **Syrup Tsunami Shockwave: Summons waves of maple syrup at the opponents. **Winterstorm Hyperblow: Creates a blast of frigid air that causes freezing. Special Moves *Magic Spells: **Sparkle Kittens Fireworks Shower: Creates hundreds of fireworks that explode into kittens. **Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast: Creates a giant explosion of fire and butterflies in a nearby army of enemies/localized area. **Super Rainbow Dolphin Snap: Shoots a stream of dolphins and starfishes. **Sardust Daisy Devastation: Shoots a gigantic yellow energy beam of daisies targeted at any of the enemies/at an army of enemies to get killed. ** Health and Speed *Faster Princess from an another Dimension: Increases Star's speed. *Health Regeneration *Spell Attack Increase: *Respenders: **Level 1: her Health gets increased once. **Level 2: her Health gets increased twice. **Level 3: Quotes *"I'm a magical princess from an another dimension!" - her first entrance line *"Let's party!!!!" - her second entrance line *"I'm not getting away from this!" - her first special move line *"Wahoo!!!!!" - her first reaction to a fast vehicle *"Hey Marco, are you a pirate Captain?" - to Captain Jake **"Well yeah, my Pirate Princess and welcome to my crew." - Captain Jake's reaction line to Star *"Bye new friend! See you tomorrow!!!" - her first line when she is warped into the Portal *"Are you okay?" - her first line when she heals a weak playable character/ally More quotes to be added soon. Notes/Trivia *Eden Sher and Kana Ueda reprised their role as Star Butterfly for the game. *One of her alternate skins are based on Marvel and Star Wars and those franchises are already present in the last two games of the series. Alternate Skins IMG_20170125_145541_964.JPG|Her First Alternate Skin, Dressed up as Supergirl (Unlocked via Super Star Costume Change Power Disc) IMG_20170131_190401_293.JPG|Her Second Alternate Skin, Star as a Mobianized Hedgehog (Unlocked by 2 Options, via defeating Dr. Eggman as Star Butterfly or using the Star the Hedgehog Costume Power Disc) IMG_20170304_142816_354.JPG|Her Third Alternate skin, dressed up as Rey from Star Wars IMG_20170303_130400_641.JPG|Her Fourth Alternate Skin, dressed up as Spider-Girl IMG_20170326_165830_234.JPG|Her fifth alternate skin, dressed up as Thor Odinson IMG_20170425_090648_737.JPG|Her sixth alternate skin, Star dressed up as Wonder Woman in her new Comics costume IMG_20170425_090712_995.JPG|Her seventh alternate skin, wearing her Vampire Bat costume IMG_20170430_080528_373.JPG|Her eighth alternate skin, dressed up as Fionna from Adventure Time IMG_20170501_114328_280.JPG|Her ninth alternate skin, dressed up as April O Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in her 2010s version IMG_20170430_080611_122.JPG|Her tenth alternate skin, wearing her Witch costume IMG_20170503_185018_450.JPG|Her eleventh alternate skin, dressed as Vanellope from Wreck-It Ralph IMG_20170427_065638_435.JPG|Her twelfth alternate skin, in her 4th of July attire IMG_20170709_101937_811.JPG|Her thirteenth alternate skin, dressed up as Coco from Crash Bandicoot IMG_20170707_093024_028.JPG|Her fourteenth alternate skin, in her Blood Moon Ball attire IMG_20170704_104013_634.JPG|Her fifteenth alternate skin, dressed up as a Pirate Princess IMG_20170705_070701_602.JPG|Her sixteenth alternate skin, dressed up as Marinette/Ladybug from Miraculous Ladybug IMG_20170619_070856_927.JPG|Her seventeenth alternate skin, dressed up as Captain America Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Hedgehogs Category:Princesses Category:Disney Ultimate Infinity